The Lost Sister Of Kakashi Hatake
by Jack's Wife
Summary: Lost long ago the sister of Kakashi returns to the Village Hidden in the Leaves bringing with her a little brother that needs to protected and trained


To the current Hokage,

If you do not already know Kakashi Hatake has a younger sister she was born a few months before their father's death. Almost a year before the Forth died Miranda was kidnapped from the village and taken out of the Elemental Countries. Where she was left on the land of Lord James Potter, who at the time had just lost his seven year old sister along with his parents. As such he happily give her a place in his household until he could find her a way home but after a year she gave up hope and instead of having Miranda adopted outside of some one he trusted James and two of his friends adopted her as their heirs, but at her request left it so if any of them had children the titles and lands would go to them.

Twelve years ago James and his wife were killed Miranda and their son went to live with Lily's family, not the most loving place to be but I had hopped they would be safe from James and Lily's killer and his supporters. Over the years Miranda came and went from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she excelled in all her courses but she was never happy here. After she finished school she tried to gain custody of Harry, who she thinks of as a little brother, after she lost she moved into a house down the road so she could be close to him. Less then a year ago Harry started here at Hogwarts but one of the professors tried to kill him and his friends at the end of the term. As such Miranda demanded that I find a way to take him and her back to her first home which is how this letter came to be.

If you would be willing to have them both please respond as quickly as you can. Miranda has asked that this vile of her blood be sent along to confirm her identity.

Yours respectfully,

Albus Dumbledore

"I'll be damned after all these years she alive, well hopefully this man is telling the truth. I will not have their hearts destroyed again," said the Third Hokage to the two people in front of him.

"Indeed, who would you have do the test?" the woman asked.

"Tsunade, if she came be found quickly," came the reply along with sigh.

"She's not far from here, I'll have her back here in less then a day," came a voice from the window. The person attached to the voice was one of the two people the Hokage did not want to know about this yet.

"Jiraiya I was hoping you were not in the village at least not yet."

"I know sensei but I can't forget my niece like I did my brother and nephew. I'll be back as soon as I can," Jiraiya said before he jumped back out the window and raced out of the village after his former team-mate hoping as he went that the girl in the letter was his niece and not just for his sake. Jiraiya made it to the small village where he had seen Tsunade less then a day ago, and knew she was still there when he saw Shizuna and the pig walking down the dirt road.

"Shizuna, where is she? Don't ask questions just take me to her," Jiraiya said after he had jumped from the roof of a near by building. Shizuna looked at Jiraiya then nodded and took off the way she had just come. Less then ten minutes later in front of them stood Tsunade, who was glaring at Jiraiya.

"What do you want? If the old man wants me to come back he can deal with it," Tsunade said before she tried to walk away.

"Sensei got a letter from some one who said that he knows what happened to Miranda. He needs you to come back to confirm it's really her," Jiraiya stated causing Tsunade stop dead in her tracks.

"Shizuna, we're going back to the village, pack," Tsunade snapped before continuing on her way. By dawn the next morning they were back where all their problems seem to have started. Within the day Tsunade had the results to the blood test back and she could not wait to tell Jiraiya what it said.

"Tsunade, what are the results?" the Hokage asked as he turned away from the window that showed the village.

"The blood in the vile belongs to none other then Miranda Hatake. I'll stay and redo the test when the girl they send shows up just incase," Tsunade replied with a slight smile on her face.

"When can she come home?" Jiraiya asked knowing that his nephew would have to be told before she arrived.

"She can return as soon as she can. Jiraiya, if you would be so kind as to…"

"I don't think he wants to hear this from me but I'll tell him any way," Jiraiya said as he headed for the window, but before he could jump out Tsunade threw the folder that was in her hand at him.

"Take this it might help to convince him your telling the truth," she said as he caught the folder, nodding he was out the window and out of sight.

"Do you think I should wait for him at the hospital?" Tsunade asked and The Hokage laughed.

When he reached the training grounds Jiraiya hide in the trees and waited for some one to notice him. Jiraiya knew the minute Kakashi spotted him because he stiffened notably. Kakashi did not say anything but kept reading the latest of Jiraiya's books. After nearly an hour of waiting Jiraiya jumped out of the tree before making his way over to his nephew.

"What do you want, pervy sage?" Naruto all but shouted.

"Not now Naruto, I need to talk to you Kakashi it's important," Jiraiya said sounding almost sad at the icy stare he was getting.

"As you can see I'm a little busy right now if you don't mind we can talk later" Kakashi said calmly and semi-politely laced heavily with sarcasm. Jiraiya sighed as Kakashi turned back to his three students though not really paying them any attention.

"No Kakashi this can't wait it's about some one we both lost almost thirteen years ago. She's not dead and she's coming home, Tsunade confirmed its her well so far anyway," Jiraiya said just as sadly as he had when he had told Kakashi that his baby sister was most likely dead. Kakashi froze as his mind tried to process what Jiraiya had told him, before he turned.

"What do you mean so far?" Kakashi snarled as he glared at his father's older brother.

"Here this will help explain ," Jiraiya said as he handed Kakashi the folder Tsunade gave him plus the letter he took off the Hokage's desk. The minute everything had sunk in Kakashi just dropped the folder in his hand and looked Jiraiya in the eye for the first time in many years.

"Miranda's really coming home. She going to kill me," Kakashi said sounding shocked then dismayed.

"I doubt your sister's going to kill you, Kakashi, she's most likely missed you as much as you have her if not more," Jiraiya stated as he started to get worried that Kakashi had lost his mind.

"Keep thinking that I've got to go open the house back up do a quick clean and hope to god she doesn't notice the smell," Kakashi said as he picked up the folder handing it back to Jiraiya and headed to the other side of the village where the Hatake family home still stood. Jiraiya stood there for a moment with a look somewhere between shock and amusement on his face before racing after Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei has a sister?" Sakura asked looking just as shock as her two teammates.

"Miranda Hatake disappeared a year before the nine-tails attacked the village, at first we thought an enemy of Kakashi's had taken her but when none came forward we knew some one else had and that she wasn't coming home," Guy said from behind them sounding horribly sad.

"Then what does the pervy sage have to do with it?" Naruto asked far more subdued then any of them had ever heard him.

"Master Jiraiya is Kakashi's uncle they haven't really gotten along since Miranda was taken," Guy said sounding slightly annoyed.

"And the house needing to be cleaned?" Sasuke asked, making Guy burst out laughing.

"Let me put it this way I lived with them for a short time, Kakashi and I had had just come home from a mission it was late so we left our gear by the door less the two hours later Miranda wakes us up with a bucket filled with water and chunks of ice. Then she told us to get our lazy butts out of bed and to clean up our mess before she came back from doing the shopping. I got up and took care of my things Kakashi didn't move beyond rolling out of the puddle of ice and water. The next thing that woke me was Kakashi screaming, I ran down stairs to see what was going on what I saw was a bright blue Kakashi who had emerald hair wearing silk boxers that were pink with orange and yellow hearts on them. I never crossed that girl because Kakashi could not get the dye out of his hair or his skin. Now I think we should give Kakashi and Master Jiraiya a helping hand don't you?" Guy said as he herded the six genin out of the training grounds. Along the way they were joined by Tsunade and Shizuna who were leading the six other genin of that year.

"What you doing here? I don't have time for this, I've really, really got clean this place or I'm going to die," Kakashi babbled as he jumped from one place to another.

"Kakashi, I've told you Miranda's not going to kill you she'll just be glad to see you," Jiraiya said as he smacked Kakashi in the back of the head hard.

"She may not kill me but she will make me a moving target again. It's kind of easy to find bright blue person in a green leaves," the reply was all but shouted back.

"And that is why you have twelve genin, Guy, Shizuna and myself here to help you. Now calm down before I put you down," Tsunade said as she tried not to laugh as she remembered that prank.

"Ok, but it'll still take months to get this place back into any kind of shape where someone can even live it again, which means she's going to kill me," Kakashi rambled on as more of the shinobi that had known Miranda showed up to help.

"Lady Tsunade, the Hokage requests your presents in his office immediately," said the ambu that was now at her right elbow. At Tsunade's nod the ambu left just quickly as he had come.

"I'll be back as soon as I can the rest of you get to work and Shizuna sedate Kakashi so that some work can get done," Tsunade said as she left causing everyone to laugh as Kakashi growled as if daring Shizuna to do just that.

"You understand that I can't just take your word for it," came the voice of the Hokage as Tsunade got closer to the open door.

"Of course, Lord Hokage, and if I may ask who will be doing the tests?" came the soft reply of the young woman standing before his desk.

"I will be," Tsunade said making the boy standing to the girl's right jump.

"I should have know that you wouldn't trust anyone but Lady Tsunade with this task," the girl said as she placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Well if you're not Miranda then someone did a very good guess on what she would look like," Tsunade said before leading the three others out of the Hokage's office and down to the hospital.

"Do I have to?" the boy grumbled as they stood in front of the hospital door.

"If I do then so do you. Sorry, bit, lets go," Miranda said as she pushed him through the door where he almost landed on his face.

"If I may ask is that Harry?" the Hokage asked as he stood to her right.

"Unfortunately that is what Dumbledore has people thinking his name is, and I'm not telling you any more until we get the hell away from this hospital," Miranda said before walking into the building where she got a glare from her little brother. They followed Tsunade to a small lab where she drew some of Miranda's blood then disappeared into the next room to test it.

"How did you two get here so fast I only sent a reply a few hours ago," the Hokage asked from his seat next to the only exit.

"Fawkes is a phoenix, he uses fire to travel from one place to another, and for future reference I'm not traveling like that again," the boy said pointedly as he looked at Miranda who easily ignored him as Tsunade walked back into the room.

"Welcome home, baby girl," Tsunade said as she walked over to Miranda then pulled her out of the chair and into a hug.

"Now that that is settled I think it's time for you to see your bother and uncle," the Hokage said with a smile on his face.

"Not just yet I think we should give them sometime to at least half way finish fixing the house, and to get the brat check over," Miranda said.

"Mandy, you promised…"

"I promised that it would be held off until I found someone I trusted to leave you in their care. And the one person I trust in everything medical is standing in this room with us so shut up and sit down," Miranda snapped as she glared at her baby brother.

"Ok, let's go to an exam room and I'll have a look at him then I'm checking you over as well, baby girl, got it?" Tsunade said staring at Miranda until she got a nod. Less then half an hour later Tsunade came storming out of the exam room looking ready to kill somebody.

"Before you ask, you read the letter Dumbledore sent, when he said that The Dursley's weren't the most loving people well he lied they hated us. I protected him the best I could but I wasn't always around and the last three years I wasn't even in the same house. My question is can you fix the damage to his shoulder?" Miranda said not looking up from the floor. Tsunade and the Hokage looked at each other knowing that Miranda blamed herself for what had happened to both of them.

"Yes, I can it will take some time for the muscle to regain any kind of strength but I can repair the damage. Now how did it happen?" Tsunade asked calmly

"Let's just say that little brother is a vegetarian for a reason the rest is up to him to tell," Miranda all but whispered.

"It'll take about a day to take care of the worse of the damage to his shoulder, after that it should heal quickly. When would you like for me to do this?" Tsunade asked looking at the top of Miranda's head before forcing her to look up.

"As soon as you can," came a voice from down the hall. A voice that once told the story of the Sanin to his niece.

"Jiraiya, that decision doesn't belong to you," The Hokage said hoping that Jiraiya did not start a fight about this.

"The boy is a minor in _**my**_ household that makes it my decision. Yes, it is still my household until I pass the mantle on to one of my brother's children," came the answer in the same stubborn voice that irritated so many over the years. Having heard what was being said the boy came out of the exam room looked at Jiraiya then his sister.

"Why do you care what happens to me you don't even know me?" he asked so quietly that they almost missed it.

"You're right I don't know you, lad, but my niece calls you little brother which means that you are special to her. That's all I need to know for now, later you and I will talk to learn more about each other. You and I will be having a chat as well, Miranda," Jiraiya said not looking at the very bewildered young man.

"First of all his name is Bastian; secondly thank you; and last I've missed you to Uncle," Miranda said before giving her still very tall uncle a hug.

"If you don't know any better you wouldn't know those two were related," Bastian mumbled, as he looked at his sister's black-red hair compared to Jiraiya's white hair.

"I get my hair for my mother.."

"And the rest you get from your father," Jiraiya finished with pride in his voice.

"That's not necessarily a good thing considering all the trouble the two of you got into when you were younger," was the Hokage's comeback.

"But it also means they are stubbornly loyal at all they think of as their's," came from Tsunade.

"And way over protective," mumbled Bastian before walking back into the exam room. Jiraiya stared at the doorway thinking about how he was going to make the kid feel even more over protected.

"You don't have to do anything we'll let 'Kashi do that, well him and the pack," Miranda said as if reading his mind but then again she was always like that.

"I don't want to know. Anyway I'll let the boy meet the rest of the family before I start work on his shoulder. I know you can hear me little brat…" but before Tsunade could finish Bastian was dressed and out the door.

"My turn I guess," Miranda stated then walked into the room her brother had just vacated. In less time then it took Tsunade to look over Bastian they were done.

"She knows better then to lie to me about any of the injures she may have had over the past thirteen years," Tsunade said at the befuddled looks they were receiving form two of the three standing in the hall waiting for them.

"She scares me," Miranda stated at the raised eyebrow on her brother's face which caused him to snort in amusement. Without saying another word the small group walked out of the hospital and down threw the village to where over half of the sinobi in the village had come to help Kakashi fix what looked to be a very rundown shell of a once beautiful home. Miranda realized that no one had seen them walk up the path decided to just be her self.

"Well, this place looks like death warmed over…maybe I'm being generous," she said loudly as a piece of the roof fell to the ground. Everyone stopped and turned to look at the lost daughter of the Hatake family. For those who had never met her it was a shock to see a woman with black-red hair and storm gray eyes who stood at just over five foot tall watching them try to repair her childhood home.

"You're Kakashi-sensei's sister? You look more like Sasuke's sister," Naruto all but shouted in the stunned silence.

"Well, if his family name is Uchiha then it's because he is my cousin on my mother's side, and hopefully he's got that stick out of his ass the rest of the clan seemed to like up there," Miranda said looking right at the boy they were discussing.

"You do know that the rest of the clan…" someone started to say.

"Is dead that was pretty obvious when no one sneer at me as I walked here but then again the Uchiha Clan was known to hate everything and everyone that was outside the clan norm and that included me," Miranda finished as she looked at her cousin sadly.

"Before the fist fight starts," the Hokage said making Miranda snort in disgust, "I think its time that Kakashi come out from behind that tree and the rest of us should leave them be." As he finished almost everyone had disappeared leaving only Sasuke and the rest of his team, Guy and his team, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Nodding the Hokage turned and left to return to his paperwork which had double when Miranda walked into his office. Before anyone could say anything Kakashi got shoved out from behind his tree by one of his pack who Kakashi gave a disgruntled look before looking to the sister who had been lost to him for almost thirteen years.

"Hi, big brother, you still scared of little old me?" Miranda whispered making Kakashi walk over to her and then pull her into a tight hug.

"The only thing about you that scares me is your sense of revenge," Kakashi said in a hushed voice. Everyone left them alone but the moment did not last long as the dog that had push Kakashi ambled over and once again pushed Kakashi out of the way.

"Bull, that's not nice, funny though it is and yes I've miss you guys too," Miranda said as she put an arm across his shoulders.

"Great just what she needs a pillow almost as big as she is," Bastian mumbled capturing Kakashi's attention.

"So this is the little brother in the letter."

"It is."

"Can he defend himself?"

"Not really, I've taught him some but with out a place to do it right…he's sorely lacking in defensive ability let alone offensive but then again he is only eleven," Miranda said knowing what her older brother was thinking.

"Anything you are thinking will have to wait until I'm satisfied that his shoulder is healed enough," Tsunade said making Kakashi's pensive expression turn deadly instantly.

"Explain, now," Kakashi growled looking at Bastian as if hoping to see what was wrong with his shoulder.

"It was Uncle Vernon, he…" Bastian started before his eye's glazed over.

"_We_ will talk about this later 'Kashi," Miranda said sounding as if she blamed herself for what had happened. Kakashi stared glared for a moment then nodded, before anyone could move Bull huffed then walked over to Bastian and knocked him on his butt which made him focus on the here and now again.

"Hey, if you wanted to get my attention all you had to do was say something, you blasted mutt," Bastian all but snapped at the dog that was now taller then he was. Kakashi snorted but walked over pushed Bull out of the way and pulled Bastian back to his feet.

"I think the first thing we need to work on is your balance, little brother," Kakashi stated while Guy nodded his head.

"No I don't, because the best thing to do when some one hits you is to go down so they think they hurt while you find a way to knock them down," Bastian said stunning his listeners.

"You still need to work on you balance," Kakashi said as he and Bastian got into a staring contest.

"Ok, Bast, stop arguing your twelve, 'Kashi, you will lose this argument because I will win. Now dear darling big brother where are we going stay until you can convince me to fix the house," Miranda said smiling at the dismayed look on Kakashi's face.

"Don't look at us we haven't lived in the village since the before the Fourth died," Tsunade stated at Kakashi's pleading look.

"You can stay with me at least for now," Sasuke grumbled causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"Are you sure? We don't want to invade you privacy," Bastian said looking nervous again.

"Naruto is living there what's three more. Besides the three of you can't be any worse then he is," Sasuke said before turning around and head toward where the Uchiha compound leaving everyone else to fallow or get left behind. As they walked thought the village Bull stayed at Bastian's right as if making sure on one got close enough to him to injure him while Kakashi walked on his other side doing the same.

"Kakashi, my friend, is good to see you without that book in your hand," Came a voice from just ahead of them.

"What book?" Miranda asked from right behind Kakashi, making him turn to look at her then took three steps back.

"Just tell her and don't lie and she won't hurt you or prank you," Bastian said but looked anywhere but at Kakashi.

"Learn that the hard way did you," Tsunade said as she walked past them.

"No, that was Dudley. The beached whale," he said as Miranda's confused look, who nodded in understanding.

"I don't want to know, but we better hurry or were going to lose our most generous host," Jiraiya said then shooed the others on. As they walked Miranda drifted up between her brothers unconsciously taking the hands on either side of her, which was caught by Jiraiya and Guy both smiled happily and sadly at the same time.


End file.
